Black Canary and Emma Frost's Wedding
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: <html><head></head>It's the wedding of the century as Dinah and Emma happily tie the knot and start their new lives as a happily married couple, with a couple of amazing surprises AND a very unexpected twist ending that really makes Hippolyta very happy. AU.</html>


**Black Canary and Emma Frost's Wedding**

**I do not own Justice League or X-Men.**

It was a bright Wednesday morning at the Watchtower and it was a very special day because of Black Canary and Emma Frost's annual wedding ceremony

"Dinah, from the moment you were just a sleeping newborn, I knew you were going to get married! Oh, Mommy is **so** proud of you!" Hippolyta exclaimed happily, kissing Dinah repeatedly. "Oh baby girl, you're getting married! Oh please, please be my baby again. I still have your old crib…" Hippolyta begged teasingly

"Oh Mommy, you're being so cute. Besides, me and Emma are both pregnant and we thought the crib would be used for our babies. But then again, maybe I can order an adult sized one for me from the BDSM store…" Dinah mentioned, as Hippolyta nodded. "Ok sweetie, now go out there and get your lover girl." Hippolyta cooed, kissing Dinah's forehead as she rushed out of her dressing room and into the waiting arms of her beautiful cheerful bride.

"Dinah, baby, you are just **adorable** in that dress! Mmm, I just want to make love to you in your sleep so badly!" Emma responded, fondling Dinah's breasts as she straightened her gown. "ok ladies, it's time." Two-Face barked, Dinah and Emma smiling as they held hands together and walked down the aisle to the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this lovely couple in holy matrimony." Valkyrie spoke as Hippolyta sobbed happily. "I cant believe it… my little baby girl is getting married… ever since I first changed her… she's just being like me…" Hippolyta whispered. "Honey, just settle down." Athena spoke soothingly, patting her wife's back.

"Do you Dinah Prince, take Emma Grace Frost to be your lovely wedded wife, for richer or poorer, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, as long as you shall remain immortal?" Valkyrie asked, Dinah nodding.

"Oh, I always cry at weddings." Joker admitted tearfully, blowing loudly into his handkerchief. "it happens to the best of us, bub." Sabretooth gruffly replied from behind him.

"Do you, Emma Grace Frost, take Dinah Prince to be your lawful wedded wife, for richer or poorer, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, as long as you shall remain immortal?" Valkyrie asked, Emma nodding as she placed the ring on Dinah's finger as Dinah placed the ring on Emma's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married! You may kiss the bride." Valkyrie announced, both Emma and Dinah squealing for joy as they kissed joyfully, Hippolyta rushing up to the altar and hugging her daughter and her new daughter in-law.

"I'm so proud of you Dinah. You made your Mommy so happy." Hippolyta whispered, kissing both Emma and Dinah. Emma then felt something underneath her dress and gasped as water started leaking.

"Oh my GOD!" Robin shrieked, as Emma then felt a painful contraction. "AAAAAGGGHHH!" Emma screamed in pain. "Hold on sweetie, we'll get you seated so you can deliver." Artemis called, gently placing Emma on the sofa as Dinah held her hand.

"Come on honey, you can do this, do it for our baby!" Dinah exclaimed, Emma nodding as she pushed with all her might. After a few more pushes, out came a slumbering newborn boy. "it's a boy." Athena whispered, happy tears flowing from Emma's eyes.

"Let me hold him. Let me see my baby boy." Emma gasped excitedly, cradling her son in her arms as she rocked him back and forth. "awww…" the girls exclaimed. "Dinah, we haven't figured out a name yet for our little angel." Emma whispered, as her baby slept.

"How about… Nolan? Nolan Robert Prince." Dinah replied, Emma nodding. "Hi, little Nolan. This is your Grandma Hippolyta. Although I'm way too pretty to be a grandmother you can call me the other Mommy." Hippolyta whispered, holding her grandson for the first time.

Later…

"wow, I'm so glad we moved to the Watchtower. I think Jean and Betsy did terrific with the nursery." Emma commented as Dinah breastfed Nolan. "yup. Now only five more months until my little boy or girl comes…" Dinah replied, rubbing her womb as she placed Nolan into his crib and watched him sleep.

"Ok, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up if Mommy comes in." Dinah yawned, grabbing her teddy bear as she crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep, sucking her right thumb. "shhh… pleasant dreams my lovely blonde angel." Emma whispered, kissing her forehead. Just then Hippolyta entered the room.

"Hey, just wanted to check on you and the new bundle of joy." Hippolyta added, Emma shushing her, pointing to Dinah sleeping. "oh, right. Aw, I miss the days when Dinah was a baby. She was so pretty and angelic in her crib when she was sleeping. At nights, I would tiptoe in and rock her to sleep in my arms, because she just looked so adorable." Hippolyta admitted, before a bright shining light sparkled throughout the room. After a while, the light faded. Hippolyta slowly removed the covers from Dinah's bed and gasped happily at the sight she saw.

"Dinah… you're little again! You're a baby girl again! Oh thank you Hera, thank you, thank you so much! Oh, I'm so happy! I can finally experience my favorite joys of motherhood again!" Hippolyta exclaimed delightedly, holding baby Dinah in her arms as she rocked her back and forth.

"Mom, what's going on? We could hear you shouting from the hallways!" Helena piped up, her, Lois, Mera and the girls entering. "Girls… this is your little sister Dinah. She's now reduced to a baby until the effects wear off." Hippolyta explained softly as Dinah sucked on her pacifier in her sleep.

"aw, that is just so stinking cute. Oh let me hold her please?" Helena begged, bending on her knees. Hippolyta chuckled lightly and spoke "well, I'd be very happy to, but right now it's time for Dinah to take a nap. Let me put her in her crib then I'll see if you can rock her, ok?" Hippolyta then wrapped Dinah in a velvet yellow blanket as she gently laid her down in her crib and tucked her in. "aw… sweet dreams little Dinah. Mommy loves you."


End file.
